1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of flight termination systems for terminating aircraft flights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior flight termination systems have utilized highly explosive pyrotechnic charges to break an aircraft into pieces to interrupt flight. Other systems have disrupted flight using a combination of an aerodynamic disrupter such as an air brake, and control fin deflections. Powered flight systems have had flight terminated by cutting off fuel to a flight motor, or by detonating the fuel.
Improvements in the area of flight termination systems would be desirable.